Crucania
Crucania '''(Crew-shain-i-a) was a huge, economically powerful nation most notable for residing in The Illawarran Empire and The Democratic Kingdom of the Illawarra. It is perhaps best known formerly as one of the most powerful nations formerly situated in the Democratic Kingdom of the Illawarra, both causing and solving many conflicts and arguments since the nation's inception in November of 2013, and continuing its stance on freedom for all people right up until its demise in 2014. Its stance on democracy, leading up to the founding and until the demise of The Chowine Empire, was widely regarded as the most unique in the entirety of the region, and has since caused much controversy and fighting both in the DKI and in The United Socialist Impure Lands. National Geography of Crucania Crucania was split into 11 states, formerly 12 before the removal of the city of Perfalls within the former state of Lyntox, a now abandoned island, and they are currently all at peace. The nation itself is quite barren, as the Crucanian Revolution, Civil War and constant mining and farming facilities have taken their toll on the nation. However, as of recently, the population has entered a new boom phase, which has seen the increase of urbanisation and the increase in high rises and local estates. Dulmont, the new captial of Crucania, was instated after the nuclear demolition of Perfalls and the state of Lyntox. It is located in the state of Cinta at the Southern Coast of the nation. To describe the nation as secluded would be correct, as it was a large landscape in itself with no bordering nations. It had no nations directly interconnecting it, and was completely surrounded by water. Its landmass, however, was extremely large for its current population, and, although still recognised as an island, did seek recognition to become a continent. One of these area's was being leased to the Dominion of the Reborn Horrorterrors. Founding of Crucania '''Crucania '''was founded in The Democratic Kingdom of the Illawarra sometime towards the end of November in 2013, and was instantly put onto the map with its mysterious identity, with the name of the leader being kept from the public for many days. However, with a single post, the identity of the nations leader was out for all to see. The name, Nook Nook, would be one many would remember for years to come, as the controversial policies and issues were involving members from all sections of the region. This would not last however, as in a single day Crucania and its allies would become infuriated with particular nations in the DKI, and would strive for their own independence against what they saw as the common evil, resulting in perhaps the biggest movement in recent memory. Founding of The United Socialist Impure Lands '''Crucania '''and its allies, Rukiah, Phlegathon, Greybels and Noble Horrorterrors, were all unimpressed by the way that the DKI was acting on the younger nations in the region. Crucania and Noble Horrorterrors were, however, major triggers, so as a result the blame in conflict can be put on the two partly. Although the leaders were older than those in the DKI, respect was, considered by these nations, as not present. So, as such, Crucania paved the way for a new region; where such discrimination and abuse wouldn't occur: The United Socialist Impure Lands. And so, with the birth of a new region, Crucania and its allies/friends jumped ship to a new world, one promising freedom and a place for all to be welcome free from any strict system and region-wide arguments. This would be the home for the nation for many weeks, leading into the new year of 2014, until the biggest event that would shape the nation forever occurred and completely challenged everything set in the DKI and in The Impure Lands: A new power. The Chowine Empire '''The Chowine Empire ''(please see page for more information)'' 'was the result of the assassination of Eternal Leader Nook Nook, done by a new political movement by ''The Free People's Cause, which was the citizens militia in the nation. With his death the leader of the revolution, Chenglei Chow, assumed power of a now endangered nation, which was on the grasp of war with nations such as Arvenarius at this point. With Chow coming to power, he declared that the nation was seceding from The Impure Lands and its political ideologies, becoming a completely Communist state in the process. Chow, now considered a dangerous radical by those in the DKI, was consuming nations and eventually led an onslaught invasion again the nation of Arvenarius, leading to the brutal torture and eventual public execution of the nations President, Macmillian. His successor, Dr. Bright, would become a pro-Chow supporter, and eventually join the newly established Chowine Empire. Along with Bright, many other nations joined in support of Chow, who was destined to lead a revenge assault on the DKI, joined forces. This would eventuate in an Empire consisting of over 10 nations, all for one goal: claiming the DKI as their own. Eventually, with the assistance of Bryndonesia and Sussia, led an underground invasion against the region. This would be successful, and Gene Ray of The Republic of Sussia would take power, though Chow remained that Crucania was there for a purely diplomatic purpose. Gene Ray, however, would only stay in power for 4 days, and this would greatly effect The Chowine Empire and result in its eventual downfall (please see page The Chowine Empire for more information). The Rise of Cris Formage '''As Crucania became more involved in the DKI many in the Empire began to question Chow's loyalty to the group. He would go on to become the Warden of the Exterior under a Conwy-shire government, which controls the management of the regional military and the defence systems of the region. As he became more enveloped in the region, however, Chow's health became to deteriorate to a new low (even after his attempted assassination). Chow entered hospital under reasons unknown, though rumours were swirling that the Emperor had recently had a stroke, rendering him into a coma. Chow eventually passed from his condition, as his life support was turned off by 'a guardian' who had permission to do so. With that the region was shocked; with no successor, The Chowine Empire was disconnected for the first time since its founding, and a new leader was not dictated until a few days later. Cris Formage, the leader of the 'cult' The Epsilon Program, then assumed the new role of President, ushered in a new democratic system and disbanded The Chowine Empire, resulting in outcry and the returning of many Chowine nations to The Impure Lands. Formage, however, would stay in the DKI, and his quest for Delegacy began. First Delegacy and The Underwood Incident Crucania would continue, under the leadership of Cris Formage and The Epsilon Program, to expand its economic, civil rights and political freedoms across the board, and soon became a massive power in the region. He would continue to strive for delegacy, amidst controversies and issues that were beginning to become even more serious than before. Crucania would become Delegate at the beginning of the new school year, his first in a region larger than 10 people and not owned by him. Leadership was something old to Crucania's leader, though the task was still as challenging. Though it was not to last. New President of the DKI Cris Formage would deal with some risky business on his first night as delegate, sneaky top secret business that would change the nations involved forever. See The Underwood Incident. After President Formage was ousted from leadership within the DKI he went into recluse, eventually returning to The United Socialist Impure Lands along with many of those within The United Nations of Tesla. This would be one of the quietest periods in the nations history, as many decided to give up on Crucania as the country descended into chaos and severed all ties with the DKI. Return to the DKI Crucania, along with partners Rukiah and Phlegathon, would be partially alone in The Impure Lands for some time, having an overall lack of contact with each other and the outside world. At this time nations began to rise again; Greybels and the former leader of Noble Horrorterrors reformed to join the region in a rebuilding process. However, this was not to last, as a major movement within the DKI soon swept up Crucania right into the middle of it, once again. Anti-Conwyism ''was beginning to take flight in the region, as the aftermath of The Underwood Incident continued to rock the region. In total there was 3 different delegates in the space of 3 days, leading many to believe the democracy in the DKI was coming down around the nations embroiled in the scandal. The nation of Conwy-shire would take power in this time and was quickly ousted due to large opposition from nations such as Markham. Markham would later go on to coin the term ''Anti-Conwyism and describe it as the lust for power shown by Captain Conwy, and this movement was formed to never allow him to reach such power again. Quickly, Markham, who at this point was the delegate of the DKI, began to gain much support from allies such as Bryndonesia and YaAllah, eventually coming to Crucania asking for assistance in managing Conwy. Crucania would go over to the DKI, 'temporarily', to further the rise of Anti-Conwyism in the region. However, this would not stop there, and Cris Formage would eventually make the decision to stay in the region indefinitely. War on Conwy and Second Term YaAllah, '''a long time ally of Crucania, would take power in the days that follow the rise of the Anti-Conwyist movement. This was aided by President Formage, who, in secret, had organised the nations rise to power alongside Bern Watres, leader of Bryndonesia. YaAllah would seize the position from Sussia after an extended stint where all nations, bar a few, went to an international summit. Gene Ray's days were numbered as delegate, and they saw the opportunity. After convincing Crucania of support YaAllah rose to delegacy, and instated many new reforms in the time, most notably the Duplicate Resolution. Cris would wait in the shadows, however, wanting his own second chance to prove himself and what his nation can do. YaAllah's rise to delegacy was not, however, all smooth. Captain Conwy had declared public support for Gene Ray to continue his term just seconds short of the final result, which in turn resulted in a heated backlash from President Formage and YaAllah. The two would later declare war on the nation and, when YaAllah came to power, came to peace with it. Though the Anti-Conwyist movement was very much still at the forefront of regional politics. Crucania would, on 3rd of March 2014, take office in their second term, promising sweeping reform and a complete overhaul of many regional policies which had, for so long, dominated both politically and socially. The most prominent changes that the President made include: - Disbanding of the Lower Council in its entirety - Installation of new regional new board - Overhaul of the voting system - Promoted increased usage of the wiki - Unlocked the regional password for any nation to enter (if they so please) By doing so, Crucania's term as President of the DKI has been heralded as a success by many, and the nation would eventually break the region record for '''Most Endorsements at One Single Time, with 18 endorsements received on the 3rd day of his term. The Crucanian Genocide and 3rd Term Following the nation's first full and successful term, Cris Formage would step down from the more important roles within the DKI, and instead focus on leading the Cabinet within the region under the reign of Bryndonesia, who had successfully won the first election done by Crucania's poll voting system. However, the times of peace in the DKI were drawing to a close, as on the horizon lay a dormant enemy: The Horrorterrors. Once shot into space by Chow and his allies as a result of this demonic nations ramage, it was back, and ready to attack the now peaceful Crucanian capital of Perfalls. Not only would The Reborn Horrorterrors threaten Crucania, but an old ally in Commandant T, leader of Phlegathon, who was growing tired of President Formage's consistent use of the word "Kifflom!" and The Epsilon Program's strangle-hold on Crucania. This would spark all out war, and Formage would seek his allies out for help and reinforcements before a full scale invasion would commence. Under the cover of darkness, however, Formage would be kidnapped and taken to T's underground prison, where he would be tortured to the horror of the Crucanian people. Beth Cooper, the Vice President, would step up and take the role of interim President in this time, though quickly it became apparent what T was really planning on doing: wiping out the Crucanian culture, and its people. And so The Crucanian Genocide occurred, leaving over 900,000 people dead, including over 630,000 Crucanian nationals (including civilians, military personnel etc.) and over 300,000 reinforcement officers from the allies who had come to the shores of the nation to protect it from invasion. Invasion wasn't the only problem in Crucania at this time, however, as a local terrorist group only known as Ali Awibaba would go on to take out many, including Beth Cooper and her family towards the end of the conflict, and destroy the Presidential Bunker at the foothills of the Perfalls Mountain Range. Millions were shocked regionwide at the tragedy occurring in the nation and could only watch on as Mrs Cooper was executed on live TV, in front of an audience over 25 million strong. After an official treaty was signed and Commandant T's troops pulled back, Cris Formage was released back into the nation, and officially declared the 12th of March to be Kifflom Day; a day to remember the lives lost in this tragic event. Not only would peace come here, but a new war rose in the region, as many attempted to destroy Marrow Wind for numerous different reasons. Crucania would not take a definitive side in this conflict, though did disagree largely with many things within the nation of Marrow Wind. One more day would pass before a coup, led by Educated Hypocrites and Marrow Wind, would oust Bryndonesia from power and return power to a newly peaceful Crucania. Although a surprise to the nation, President Formage would be greatful that people did wish to see him return to power within the DKI, and relished the opportunity to once again lead the region. Chow's Second Coming After a long stint away from the leadership of the DKI and a successful time in Cabinet after his 3rd Term, Cris Formage was considered to be one of the key diplomatic and democratic figures in the region. In the times of the infamous 'Dupe Coup' and retaking of the region following an infiltration by what would eventually become The Illawarra Socialist Union, Formage and the nation entered a period of solitude. This was not to last, however, as the citizens of Crucania once again raised concerns over their current leader. However, this time it was not a case of an ill-mental state, but an ill-organisation of the nation that led to large amounts of taxpayers Kraff Koins and ByteCoins being sent offshore into private investment, by Formage as his Epsilon Program. It was denied for several days, though on one occasion it reached a crucial breaking point, and so began the rise of Chenglei Chow for a second time. Chin Chin Takeover Soon '''after Chow's second coming to the Impure Lands came another overthrow, and one that was largely unseen and very unexpected. The Pink Guy, being motivated by his love for the Dark Lord Chin Chin, sacrified Chow to his god to save his friend Salamander Man being cursed and consumed by darkness. His love for Salamander Man, however, was only truly based on his ass-flute ability and his constant agreeance with everything Pink Guy does. So on and so forth, he came to power in the name of Chin Chin, and ushered in a new era known only as "Di Pussi One". Past Leaders of Crucania '''The past leaders of Crucania are: - Eternal Leader Nook Nook Nook Nook was a particularly interesting leader, as he did not believe in conflict and instead partitioned for peace with many nations. His military funding was on a medium scale and overall his contributions to life in Crucania were to promote civil rights and pursue a cultured nation. He was, however, a dictator, and in the process received many negative comments from members within the DKI and the nation itself. Heavy protests were often seen outside of his $127 million dollary do's, which was, at the time, the least progressive and weakest currency in the region. He was eventually captured and publicly executed by Chenglei Chow and The Free People's Cause during the Crucanian Revolution. - Governor/Emperor Chenglei Chow Arguably the most controversial leader in the history of the DKI and The Impure Lands, Chenglei Chow was at the forefront of the Crucanian Revolution, as the nations masses attempted to overthrow the dictatorship run by Nook Nook. When the Eternal Leader met his fate, Chow stepped up to the plate, and quickly killed off all political opponents (including those within The Free People's Cause) to make himself the overarching Governor of Crucania. His slogan, "Bow to Chow" (eventually "Kowtow to Chow" at the end of his reign) would become infamous region wide. His hatred for democracy and capitalism eventually paved the way for The Chowine Empire, which would be the largest political group within the DKI at one point. However, after multiple assassination attempts, the murder of President Macmillian of Arvenarius (and the onslaught that followed) combined with his eventual transition into the DKI High Council would spell out large protests, calling for his stepping down or exile from the nation. This would never come to fruition, however, as he would later pass away of a stroke on the 19th of January 2014, leaving behind a nation with no leader and conflicting ideals nationwide. However, Chow would soon return to the nation and the DKI on the 5th of April 2014 as a cyborg, infused with his brain and appearance, and overthrow the infamous Cris Formage from power through silent assassination. This was not to be a long reign as leader however, as he was sacrified to the Dark Lord Chin Chin by Pink Guy and Salamander Man a few days later. - President Cris Formage Cris Formage rose up to power in Crucania after the passing of Chow, and eventually fought off the remaining Chow loyalists in the Crucanian Civil War to lead The Free People's Cause (now opposing to Chow's traitorous leadership) to victory. He assumed power on the 22nd of January 2014 and soon became the longest ever reigning leader of the nation, and instantly disbanded the Chowine Empire and condemned many of its supporters. He would then instate democracy nationwide and set up a nation-wide religious following: The Epsilon Program. Many argue that this is a cultist group attempting to root out Crucania's past culture, though the Church of Kraff continue to deny such allegations. He would also turn the nation upside down, eventually becoming one of the most Capitalist and democratically free nations in the DKI, resulting in his citizens being happier and more free to do as they please. He has been the only one of the three leader's to ever hold Delegacy in the DKI (twice) and his promotion of the Kraff Koin on the international market has resulting in a flowing economy. He finally united the 13 states of Crucania on the 2nd of March, 2014, and declared the nation to become The United States of Crucania. His term as President of Crucania will come to an end in the next few weeks, having served nearly 2 full months in office. Cris Formage would also be at the forefront of ''The Crucanian Genocide, ''after being captured and tortured by the perpetrator, Phlegathon, for his repeated use of the phrase "Kifflom!". Formage would, however, be criticised for his personal expenditure and fraud claims, and, in the process of fleeing the nation and resigning, was killed by the returning (and recently converted-cyborg) Chenglei Chow. - b0ss Pink Guy and Joji The Pink Guy is the most mysterious leader of Crucania, and took power on the 13/04/2014 after sacrificing the cyborg Chow to Chin Chin, the Dark Lord. His policies and political ideas are unknown to the world, and his only matters of business so far include: - confirming that he "habe di canc3r b0ss" - proclaiming that he wants "di pussi b0ss" - calling out the war against the "evil" DKI in the name of Chin Chin Pink Guy and Joji both walked out of the nation on the 10th of June 2014 as a protest to the irreparable state of the nation and its region. Their current whereabouts is unknown. - General Maxwell Dulles General Dulles took interim power following the walkout and attempted to bring order to the nation as a temporary solution to a more permanent problem. However, through activation of a newly written 'Power Clause' he took emergency control of the entire nation, and holds the position without contention, He immediately wrote out his first declaration of war and warnings the following day, and after the destruction of Perfalls created the new capital of Dulmont in the states south. Category:Nations Category:Leaders Category:History Category:Board Position Category:Former board position Category:Delegate Category:WA